1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to footwear that may be donned and removed with minimum effort. More particularly, the invention relates to side entry footwear in which the foot enters and exits laterally through a side opening in the footwear.
2. Description Of Related Art
Footwear can generally be divided into two categories: those with fasteners and those without. Footwear with fasteners typically require manual fastening. This means bending over, reaching for the feet, and fastening (whether it be laces, Velcro, buckles, or other closures) using rather precise motor skills. There are generally two types of footwear without fasteners: “slip-on” footwear and other footwear that uses elastic material to hold the foot in place. Slip-on footwear usually does not require any fastening, but may not hold the foot well. Footwear employing elastic material to hold the foot in place often requires the wearer to bend down and manually pull on the footwear using force.
Due to physical limitations or simply a desire for footwear that is easier to don or remove, individuals might prefer a shoe with a nontraditional design. For example, the elderly might suffer from common conditions such as arthritis, osteoporosis, deterioration of eyesight, and loss of flexibility of tendons and muscles. Neural problems resulting from diabetes (also common among elderly) and hip replacements add to conditions that make donning traditional footwear difficult.
Existing footwear often is not fitted for use by the elderly. “Slip-on” shoes, though common and practical, might not provide the traction or structural support needed to prevent falls. Donning other types of shoes is often so difficult that the elderly may opt not to use shoes at all. In some cases, the traction afforded by bare and feeble feet might pose more of a risk than wearing a loose fitting pair of slip-on shoes. Among the elderly, accidents are not only a cause for lack of independence, but are also a common cause of death. Of these accidents, many are associated with falls in the home.